


Nintendo's Co-op Mode

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru wanted to have more things to do with Kuro and he thought they could play video games together. They were able to work together in most things but Mario was not one of them.





	Nintendo's Co-op Mode

Mahiru had never been as frustrated with Kuro as he was now. While he was stewing in his anger, Kuro nonchalantly moved forward in the level. From his blank expression, it didn’t seem like he noticed how angry he was either. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. “Kuro, we should go back. There was a star that we missed. We can still get it.”

“The boss is up ahead.” Kuro said in his usual deadpanned tone and entered the castle. Mahiru made an irritated mumble that couldn’t be repeated and Kuro raised a brow at him. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask him why he was angry but then the boss appeared and he decided to focus on it. He thought that Mahiru would become angrier if they lost to the boss.

In little time, a victorious tune hummed when they won. Unfortunately, Mahiru didn’t feel satisfied with their victory. When he asked Kuro if he could play Mario with him, he thought it would be a good way to bond. He was wrong. They were very different people with very different goals. Mahiru wanted to collect all the bonuses while Kuro blazed through the level without a second thought to them.

“You ready for the next level?” Kuro asked him. He saw the small pout Mahiru had and gently ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry about being a little slow. You’ll get better soon. Just follow me.”

“Follow you and miss all the stars?” Mahiru grumbled. He didn’t play as much as Kuro but he didn’t need his hand held. They were still in the first world and the levels were easy so he didn’t know why Kuro was ignoring the easily attainable star coins. “Kuro, don’t you want to collect all of the star coins? What about the bonus points?”

“Nah,” Kuro shrugged and Mahiru wanted to throw his controller at him. “We can get more bonus points if we complete the level quickly. Who cares about those items anyway? We don’t need them to defeat the boss and we’re just wasting time.”

“It’s not a waste of time. Look, the developers put those star coins in to be collected. What kind of player would we be if we ignored them and make all their hard work go to waste?” Mahiru stated. It irritated to him to see those empty coin slot at the end of the level when he knew that he could’ve collected them easily. But he knew that was only part of the reason.

“They have our money so I’m sure they’re happy enough.” Kuro tried to move forward in the screen but Mahiru veered his avatar to the far left side of the screen. They were trapped on the screen and it didn’t seem like Mahiru would move. “Mahiru, sweetie, you need to go right.”

“You need to go up to get that star coin,  _sweetie_.” Mahiru repeated the endearment sarcastically. The star coin was easy enough to reach if he climbed the platforms. “We need to collect them, Kuro. This isn’t a speed run so you don’t need to worry about that timer. It’s not even going to take that long to jump up three little platforms.”

“You know what’s going to take less time?” Kuro moved his avatar next to Mahiru’s and picked his up. “Now let’s go.”

“Kuro, put me down!” Mahiru shook his controller and freed himself from Kuro. Still angry at him, he picked up Kuro’s avatar and ran back to the coin. “Two can play this game. How do you like it, Kuro?”

“Really, Mahiru?” Kuro raised a brow at him and shook his controller. His avatar jumped in the air. He jumped right off the cliff. Mahiru burst out into laughter but quickly stifled it. “Just get me out of the bubble.”

“After you promise that you’ll help me get the stars.” Mahiru expertly dodged Kuro’s bubble and climbed the platforms to reach the star. Kuro tried to maneuver his bubble but Mahiru continued to jump over him. Seeing Mahiru chuckle with a grin, Kuro frowned. He saw his expression and nudged his shoulder. “Ready to admit defeat and help me collect stars?”

“C’mon, Mahiru, we only have thirty seconds to reach the flag. Just free me already.” Kuro reached over and tried to steal his controller. Mahiru slapped his hand and tried to hold it out of his reach. But Kuro was taller than him and his weight made him fall backwards onto the couch. He blushed at how close they were but he still tried to keep his controller away from Kuro.

“Not until you agree to work together to get the stars!” Mahiru tried to slip under Kuro’s arm to escape but then his shoulder slid of the couch. The rest of his body followed and Mahiru tried to stop his fall by grabbing Kuro’s jacket. He ended up dragging Kuro with him and they fell to the ground in a heap. Mahiru yelped painfully when he hit the ground.

“Are you okay, Mahiru?” Kuro helped him sit up. He gently touched the side of his head and Mahiru winced slightly. Guilt paralyzed him for a moment but then he rushed to his feet. “Wait here. I’ll get you some ice.”

Kuro ran to their fridge and returned even quicker. Mahiru never thought he would see Kuro run so quickly outside of a fight. He knelt next to him and pressed the ice pack to his temple. They both knew that there would most likely be a bump there for the next few days and Kuro kissed the top of his head in apology. “Oh God, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. You weren’t hurt when we fell, were you?” Mahiru said. Away from the game, he could see how childish he acted and he knew that he was just as much to blame. “I was being stubborn. I should’ve just let you out of that stupid bubble.”

“I shouldn’t have tried to take your controller.” From the corner of his eyes, he saw that they lost the level but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “But what’s with you and those star coins.”

Mahiru leaned against his shoulder and sighed. “It felt like you didn’t want to play with me with the way you were rushing through the levels. We don’t have that many things in common so I just wanted to try to have something we can do together. You’re a gamer so shouldn’t you be more invested in collectibles?”

“Not after you already collected them all.” Kuro laughed lightly but stopped himself when Mahiru pouted at him. He playfully ruffled his hair but was careful not to touch his bump. “I thought those beginning levels were too boring for you and I wanted to play the more interesting levels with you. I was worried about you not having fun.”

“We really were reading too much into things, weren’t we?” Mahiru smiled weakly. “Wanna try again tomorrow when I don’t have to hold this ice bag against my head?”

**Author's Note:**

> Nintendo co-op games threatens relationship. Don’t try to play with your s/o


End file.
